1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connector having a function of preventing the upside-down insertion of a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-332334 discloses a connector with cavities, and terminal fittings are insertable into cavities from behind. Each terminal fitting has a main body, and a stabilizer projects from one side edge of the bottom surface of the main body. An insertion path is formed in the bottom wall of each cavity for permitting insertion of the stabilizer. An attempt could be made erroneously to insert the terminal fitting upside down into the cavity. In this situation, the stabilizer contacts the edge of the ceiling at the entrance to the cavity to prevent any further insertion. Thus, upside-down insertion of the terminal fitting can be prevented.
A difference between the height of the cavities and the height of the main bodies of the terminal fittings may be larger than a tolerance in some connectors. For example, a connector may have crimped terminal fittings and insulation-displacement terminal fittings. The height of the cavities may be sufficiently large to permit insertion of a jig for the insulation-displacement terminal fitting.
FIG. 14 shows a known terminal fitting 1 inserted upside down into a cavity that has a height slightly greater than a specified height. In this situation, a stabilizer 2 may not be caught sufficiently by the opening edge of the cavity and the terminal fitting 1 may slip into the entrance of the cavity. Accordingly, an upside-down insertion preventing function may not be displayed.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object is to provide a terminal fitting that prevents upside-down insertion.